1. Technology Field
The invention relates to a smart card management method. More particularly, the invention relates to a smart card management method, and the method is applicable to a memory storage device having a rewritable non-volatile memory module and a smart card and also applicable to a memory control circuit unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Users' increasing acceptance of electronic wallets and stored-value cards leads to the popularity of smart cards. A smart card is typically an integrated circuit (IC) chip which includes, for instance, a microprocessor, a card operating system, a security module, and a memory, so as to allow the holder of the smart card to perform default operations. With the ability to provide computation, encryption, bidirectional communication, and security solutions, the smart card not only stores data but also protects the data stored therein. One exemplary application of the smart card is the subscriber identification module (SIM) card employed in global-system-for-mobile-communication (GSM) cellular phones. The smart card, however, is subject to its limited storage capacity. Thus, the smart card has recently begun to be combined with a memory card of a large storage device to expand the storage capacity of the smart card.
In general, data are transmitted between a host system and the smart card through accessing a temporary file associated with the smart card. At present, the data access method proposed by Google in Android 4.4.2 edition merely allows specific user application to access data under certain categories; therefore, the user application may not be able to access (e.g., write data into) some temporary files due to insufficient permissions. In another aspect, dynamically opening temporary files in the host system may prevent said issue from arising; nevertheless, if logical addresses of one dynamic temporary file is broken or inconsecutive, the memory device may not be able to record the complete logical addresses of the dynamic temporary file.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.